The Unforeseen
by Katherine Kelly
Summary: Loki has discovered an infinity stone and the ability to travel through time. He has eternity to find a way to inevitably rule Asgard, but perhaps in his latest endeavor something or someone will divert him from his course... Begins after Thor: The Dark World Loki/OC Please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Loki sat on the thrown of Asgard reflecting on his latest endeavor to finally rule the realm he oddly still considered home. While he reveled in the feeling of supremacy this seat gave him, he knew his satisfaction would be fleeting. The throne was his, but not in reality. It was only in form of his adopted father that he could rule and the cost had been too great, even for him. Loki was pleased in the knowledge that in each attempt he came closer to achieving his purpose, and he felt that soon triumph would be his. Despite having eternity to see his scheme realized, he was growing impatient.

Clearly in this latest effort, his mother's death was unacceptable, ruling in the form of Odin was utterly unbearable, the vast number of mortal casualties seemed a bit excessive, and dealing with the vile Chitauri was getting more agonizing with each go round. But how was he amiss this time? Where had everything come apart? Once again, he had underestimated the mortals' ability to defend their realm. Once again, he had allowed sentiment to cloud his decisions. And once again, his giant oaf of a brother continued to interfere with his plan.

Although he had though it several times before, this time he knew it would be different. In his numerous failed efforts Loki had learned many crucial lessons. He must choose a more opportune time to go back, he must divert the attention of his Yeti like an older sibling, and he must not allow ridiculous emotions to get in the way of accomplishing his task.

I will take Earth and I _will _rule Asgard, he told himself once more.

Hours later Loki yet again entered the darkness of the narrow cave in the cliffs on the northern border of the kingdom. The air was cool and damp, and the consistent dripping sound of water droplets from the solid rock above him seemed agonizingly loud. A soft blue glow from his staff provided just enough light for him to find the slight fissure in the wall where he had left the small radiant orange stone.

He decided to go back earlier this time, before the chaos of New York or the conflict with the Dark Elves. He would go back to his brother's banishment to earth when he was foolishly caught up in his ridiculous relationship with the human Jane Foster. This time, he would bring them both back to see the ailing Odin. Things had consistently ended poorly when he left Thor and Jane on earth, so he planned to see how events evolved if they were on Asgard. Perhaps their imprudent carrying on would keep his family and warrior friends involved elsewhere.

Inevitably, every time he had gone through this ordeal traveling through time his brother _always _received his powers back, _always_. Loki had given up on the idea of him being permanently limited. However, he was determined not to allow that to derail his scheme.

_Yes, _he thought. _This may very well be it._

He clutched the powerful jewel tightly in his hand and placed his clenched fist on his chest.

_Here we go again..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_He was being punished. That must to be what was happening. The universe was punishing him for his repeated wrongdoings and thirst for power…for his jealously of Thor, and his hatred of his father. _

The blood on his hands had been cleaned when he traveled back, but still he had done despicable things.

_They were mortals, _he rationalized._ They're like rodents. How can I be forced to endure this ongoing irrational spectacle because of a few hundred human deaths? They are not even dead anymore._

_Patience, _he reminded himself._This may be exactly what I've been missing. A grand diversion provided by my idiot brother and some meek mortal females._

Loki stood and observed his mother fidgeting with her gown and pacing the floor in the great hall of their palace home. In spite of everything, his heart warmed when he saw her. Losing her even temporarily had nearly driven him mad. Her innocent nervousness at this moment just made her all that more endearing.

His father on the contrary, tried to appear calm as he astutely gazed out the window. His shoulder length silver hair aged him, but also gave him an air of wisdom which Loki despised.

_He still believes I think I am his child. He doesn't know that he has already confessed to me that I'm a pathetic orphan he took in like some stray dog. I'm nothing but a spoil of war to him, a token to ensure political amity._

"Loki, they will be here any moment won't they? All three of them! It's just hard to believe, my precious boys are men. I guess you have been for some time though haven't you? And now one of them has fallen in love…. and with a mortal no less," his mother glided across the floor and grabbed his hands affectionately. She gazed warmly into his eyes, "Isn't this momentous? I'm so pleased this Jane is bringing her sister. It will make this feel like home more easily, don't you agree? We'll make them feel most welcome. I pray they will be comfortable here. It will be quite a change from earth."

Loki chuckled at her concern, "Mother, I imagine the transition from a wretched mortal existence on earth to royal life in Asgard _will _be most welcome to both of the humans."

"Loki," his mother scolded, "you must not refer to these women as _the humans_ or _the mortals_ hence forth_._ I simply won't hear of it. One of them will be your sister soon, and you must embrace both of them like family. Regardless of where they were born they will part of our lives, and it is a wonderful blessing."

Loki looked at his mother and sighed.

_That's how you felt about me all those years ago, _he thought, and he knew she was sincere.

"Such a wonderful blessing," he said in a gentle yet mocking tone. "Wouldn't you agree father?"

Loki knew Odin was still deeply furious at the thought of his heir bringing two mortals to Asgard, especially with the intention of marrying one of them. His outrage was amusing to Loki.

"We'll see how these women take to Asgard. Nothing is permanent yet," his father said coldly.

"Nothing but kindness from both of you, do you understand me?" Frigga's temper was flaring and Loki could see her brimming frustration. "This is your son, and this is your brother, and this is his choice. We will honor and respect him in his decision, and we will welcome Jane and Katherine with open arms!"

"Of course we will mother… I did not mean to upset you," Loki reassured her.

"Yes, of course we'll be welcoming," his father chimed in with a clear lack of fervor.

Hopefully, when he met Jane Foster this time he could avoid being struck in the face (sometimes repeatedly depending on the nature of his infractions on earth). It seemed whenever he came across her in his travels she was most displeased with him.

Thus far, in this entire endeavor back in time Loki had done nothing but play the role of the compassionate peacemaker, and it was growing extremely tiresome. He brought a banished Thor home to his ailing father. After his short time on earth, the less conceited arrogant version of his brother was quickly forgiven by Odin. Loki and his family then slowly nursed his father back to health. When his love struck brother then announced he must return to Jane Foster on earth, Loki ceased his opportunity.

With minimal effort, he used his gift of persuasion to convince Thor that the only future for he and Jane would be on Asgard, and he must bring her to their home or risk her safety. It was always easy to convince Thor of just about anything and this would occupy Thor and his family for months while he continued with his plans uninterrupted.

He hadn't bargained on the sister coming. But apparently, she was all the family Jane had. However, one more mortal female to keep everyone busy would only benefit him in the end.

_So sentimental and pathetic these humans._

A few more days of niceties and playing the role of the hospitable brother and he could finally begin executing his scheme once more. Patience was one of the many virtues Loki did not possess, and these weeks of healing the family wounds were intolerable to him.

_It will all be worth it in the end. _

"My lady," A guard said grandly from just outside one of the enormous ancient golden doors. "Your son, Jane Foster, and Katherine Foster have just crossed into Asgard."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki still had the overwhelming sensation of being struck in the chest. He paced his quarters anxiously and tried to pass the time. He relived the afternoon's events over and over again in his mind.

_Get control of yourself, damn it. Remember, you have all the time in the world. _

The reunion with his brother and the introduction to the mortal females Katherine and Jane Foster had been brief, but far more significant than Loki anticipated. Before they arrived, he and his parents were joined by the bothersome rabble his mother affectionately referred to as their _extended family_. Loki knew, however, that all their loyalties only lay with Thor, and they would betray him time and time again.

Despite his disdain, he exchanged false pleasantries with Sif and phony friendly banter with Volstagg as they all waited in expectation for Thor and the foreign guests to make their appearance. Loki was less eager than the rest of the assembly as he was not at all enthusiastic about his brother's return to Asgard, and he had been consistently unimpressed with humans as a species altogether, including Jane Foster.

Then with a thundering crash, the immense doors of the palace main hall flew open and his brother and his two slight Midgardian traveling companions entered the main hall.

"At last," Hogun declared with a sigh of relief, visibly contented with his friend's return.

As was customary, his older brother's presence filled the room instantly. Thor made it abundantly evident that he was overjoyed to be back in his home in the midst of his family and friends accompanied by the Midgardian woman he prized so greatly. There was hugging, smiling, introductions, and laughing, all of which Loki found painfully artificial. He could see that his mother was exceptionally delighted with the return of her son as well as finally meeting the woman who had stolen his heart. As usual his brother was particularly thrilled to see him, and he displayed his gladness with several bone crushing embraces.

"Brother," Thor said proudly, "May I at last present to you Lady Jane Foster…. and her sister Lady Katherine Foster."

Loki had already met Jane numerous times under a variety of circumstances, and he had to consistently remind himself that events he recalled were in his memory alone. He needed to be mindful not to reference events that only _he_ had witnessed. He also would have to be cautious to treat his brother's betrothed as if this were his first time ever encountering her.

"Welcome to Asgard," Loki said with a moderate bow. "We are so pleased to have you here with us, and hope you will find Asgard a suitable home."

It was at that particular moment that Loki's eyes met those of Jane's younger sister, Katherine, and he suddenly found it difficult to catch his breath. He tried to disguise his discomfort, but he felt entirely frozen.

Her eyes were a soft copper with golden fractals that seemed to dance in the reflections of the daylight that illuminated the room. He felt suddenly exposed, as if she knew him, as if she knew _everything_. He felt an unnatural wave of paranoia, shame and defensiveness wash over him. It was as though she could see into his soul.

"It's just wonderful to meet you Loki," Jane said kindly and then looked to Thor. "I feel like I already know you, we talk about you nonstop. I know Thor has missed you very much."

Loki forced his gaze from Katherine back to Jane, but didn't say a word.

"Brother, are you well?" Thor asked with genuine concern.

Loki quickly composed himself, and forced an awkward smile at Jane. He saw Katherine fidget, clearly feeling out of sorts by his behavior.

"And…this is my younger sister, Katherine," Jane continued, gently nudging Katherine forward.

"It's a nice to meet you," her sister said reservedly. "Your home, it's…well, it is just incredible. Like nothing I've ever even imagined," she said looking around the main hall of the palace clearly still in awe of her surroundings.

Their eyes locked once more, and again Loki found himself without his usual quick witted responses. Besides being similar in stature to Jane, the two did not resemble each other in any regard. Katherine's hair was also long, but pale and wavy, her skin tone was warm, and her tiny frame was slight, but more feminine that that of her sister.

Loki could see that by her expression that Katherine was awaiting his response, but she continued to speak breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"You're probably wondering why Jane and I don't look anything alike, right? People always say that to us… it's because I'm adopted. Well, I mean we're not biological sisters," she finished clearly self-conscious by her blatant admission to a room full of strangers.

"Well… I guess that's out of the way," Jane said with a half-smile attempting to reassure her sister. "You see, our parents adopted Katherine when I was two, and now that they've passed…."

"You have each other," Frigga finished Jane's sentence as she came over and kindly clasped the hands of both Katherine and Jane. "The bond between siblings is so powerful. It's always given me peace to know that my sons have each other, and I'm sure your parents felt the same way," she said supportively.

Katherine and Jane both smiled, appreciative to be saved from the compromising moment.

His mother gave Loki a questioning glance and then said, "Come, let me show you both to our residences, and then you can rest and refresh yourselves before the reception this evening."

They both followed Frigga out of the great hall, and Loki noticed that Katherine briefly glimpsed back at him over her shoulder.

He continued to pace back and forth, unable to calm himself. He couldn't get the vision of Katherine's eyes out of his head. He thought of her peculiar admittance of her parentage, which made him think of himself and his own family. He had been so devastated to learn that he was a child of Jötunheim, but this female mortal just declared her dishonorable heritage as if it were naught. He felt her gaze had burned into his mind in a matter of moments. There was something there, something strange they he did not foresee.

_Perhaps she isn't of Midgard. Perhaps she does know something…._

_Fool, he mocked himself. She's just an orphaned human which distinctive eyes. It has simply been too long since I've been with a woman. I am susceptible to female ruse. She's just an exceptional Midgardian female, which is little more that an intelligent dog._

Loki knew he was deceiving himself. If she was only a simple human, why had she affected him so?

_I will see her again this evening and keep my composure, and I will find out who this woman she really is._


	4. Chapter 4

His mother clutched his shoulders and smiled up at him with her kind light blue eyes, "My son, how dashing you look this evening."

"I believe you may be slightly biased, but thank you," Loki responded attempting to ignore fact that he still reveled in his mother's admiration.

"Shall we?" she said holding out her hand.

They walked into the palace ballroom arm in arm. The room itself was colossal even by Asgardian standards, with floor to ceiling windows and solid gold ornately carved columns. The entire chamber displayed spectacular ancient Asgardian art. There were tables of elaborate food everywhere with massive center pieces of stunning native vegetation and jewels decoratively hanging from their branches. Fountains of wine were in every corner and hundreds of guests had already started to enjoy the celebration. The sounds of music and conversation filled the air.

"I see you kept the reception quite modest, Mother," Loki quipped observing the extravagant gathering.

He expected no less, but distinctly remembered the conversation between her and Odin when they had thoroughly discussed a tasteful intimate reception for their Midgardian guests.

His mother smiled coyly, "You know I always keep things moderate when we entertain. And what, pray tell, are your thoughts, my son, on our new guests? "

Loki would have to try to hide from his mother that he was already quite familiar with Jane, and he was currently very suspicious of her sister.

"They are what I expected," he said shrugging and attempting to seem indifferent.

"Really?" His mother said raising an eyebrow. "Well I disagree. They are nothing like I expected at all. I am already quite taken with Jane, and I can see why your brother adores her as he does. I haven't gotten to spend any time alone with Katherine, but she seems lovely, very…honest and strikingly attractive. She looks exceptional compared to other Midgardian women I have seen. I am curious about her parentage."

"What do you mean?" Loki asked as they navigated themselves through hoards of people, his mother smiling and waving naturally through their dialogue.

"I just mean that I would not be surprised if there is more to her background than even she seems to know," his mother answered knowingly. "Now Loki, you must leave me to attend to our guests at this most intimate of gatherings. I'm sure there are many ladies waiting for your attention, and you must not waste the whole evening with your dear old mother," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and in a moment was off greeting a group of finely dressed Asgardians.

He surveyed the room and its annoyingly cheerful inhabitants. Quickly he saw Thor and Jane clinging to one another as his brother proudly introduced his earthly treasure to their friends and guests. He seemed overly joyful this evening, even more so than usual. Volstagg and Hogun were at a table eating with two other warriors and would most likely remain there most of the night until they began to search for some unsuspecting woman to bed.

Loki realized as he continued to scan the room that he was searching for Jane's sister, and at last he spotted her. Instantly, he was taken aback by what he saw. Katherine was wearing a long slender silver Asgardian gown that clung to her feminine shape effortlessly. The dress was adorned with iridescent opal jewels that also cascaded through her long honey colored hair. He had been surprised by her appeal when he met her earlier that day, but now he was completely awe struck by this mortal woman.

He then found himself incredibly displeased to see her laughing and carrying on with Fandral and one of his pathetic warrior cohorts.

Without thinking, he crossed the room to where the three were located. He spoke to no one, despite hearing his name called several times. As he closed in on them, he saw Fandral smoothly reaching down to take Katherine's petite hand which he started raise to his lips. Almost involuntarily, Loki waved his hand and with that Katherine completely lost her footing and began to tumble backwards. With fluid movement, a moment later, he was clutching her in his arms having suddenly broken her fall just in time.

She felt so small and delicate in his powerful embrace. It took him a minute to realize what he had just done, and he did not have time to wonder why.

"Umm, thank you," she said looking up at him, still in his arms and visibly blushing. Her voice was slightly winded from almost falling. "It seems I'm destined to make myself look like a complete idiot _every_ time I see you."

Their eyes were locked once more, and again Loki was lost in the amber and gold complexity. He had to consciously tell himself to lift her up and place her safely upright.

For a moment they just looked at each other, and again Loki was lost for words.

Fandral broke the silence and slapped Loki hard on the back, "Loki my friend, you rescued our beautiful Midgardian maiden from certain distress…well done! Katherine, are you quite alright?! You almost had a remarkable fall."

"I'm fine, really, just embarrassed more than anything," she responded still flushed.

"No need, no need, we all are bound to take a tumble now and then," Fandral reassured her. "Shall I fetch you a glass of wine? It's time Croune and I had some ale," he said nodding at his friend.

"Oh… thank you, but I'm alright for the moment."

"Very well, until tomorrow then…," Fandral said in a much softer tone, and before Loki could intervene again he grabbed and kissed Katherine's hand. Then he was off to begin his evening of drinking.

Loki felt a wave of fury come over him after witnessing the trivial display of affection.

_And what the hell is occurring tomorrow?_

Katherine stood next to him and once again he could feel her uneasiness.

_Say something._

"You are certain you're not injured?" He finally managed to get out.

"No, all in one piece thanks to you," she said. "Do you always have this affect on people?"

Loki just looked at her somewhat perplexed.

"Of course you do...," she blushed again and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry, God, I have no filter and a real gift for making awkward situations even more awkward. I just meant…you seem...kind of intense."

Loki wasn't sure what she was trying to communicate to him, but he could feel the affect he was having on her. He was troubled by how mesmerizing he found her. Still he said nothing.

"Well…. now that I've thoroughly humiliated myself, I guess it can't get any worse, can it? Maybe I will go get a glass of wine after all. Thank you, again for um, catching me," she said as she began to escape her overwhelming discomfort and walk away.

_Was she now mocking him? Did she dare?_

"Intense?" Loki uttered curiously without thinking.

Katherine stopped, and turned back to face him.

_Compose yourself, damn you._

"Not in bad way...in a good way. I'm sorry, I'm far too candid sometimes. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable."

Her kindness made it clear that she was in no way insulting him, and he knew he didn't want her to leave.

"My lady, you confuse my meaning. It is just …. I am very rarely the one being noticed. Not with my brother around at least. He casts quite a large shadow I'm afraid."

"Thor?" she said, looking genuinely puzzled.

"Yes of course, loved and worshiped by all, my brother," Loki said trying to mask his jealousy.

"Hmmm, really? I don't see much of a comparison. Don't get me wrong, I've grown to love Thor too…like a brother. I mean, he's great for my sister and everything, and I guess he's okay if you're into really short sentences and that whole hairy golden big foot thing he has going on."

Loki let out a large sincere laugh before he even realized how amused he was.

Katherine smiled enormously back; clearly pleased she had finally gotten some kind of welcoming communication from him. Loki had to control his shear pleasure in realizing that she found him the more appealing royal son. In his experience this was a rare occurrence.

"Am I to understand you have plans tomorrow?" he asked without thinking of how his words would be received.

"Oh yes, I guess I do now. Fandral is going to take me to a few places on Asgard near the mountains, I think. It's nice of him to take the time to show me around."

Loki was suddenly angry, deeply angry, but he did not know why. Fandral never spent time with any women unless he had other intentions, and it was already obvious he had set his sights on Katherine.

_Why do you care if Fandral has his way with this Midgardian female? You need to concentrate on your next step towards taking earth. Enough with this nonsense._

"Well, that will be an interesting day no doubt," Loki said with disgust.

He could see the look of confusion in Katherine's eyes, and as much as he wanted to stay there and stare at her for the rest of the evening, his resolve forced him to remove himself.

Before she could respond he said coldly, "Enjoy your evening," and stormed away.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki marched furiously through the halls of the palace having left the reception before it ever really began. His mind raced with questions, and he felt incredibly out of control. He had already deviated so far from his purpose, and at the moment it seemed the farthest thing from his thoughts.

_How can you allow this mortal woman affect you this way? You must get control of the situation, of yourself._

He was tremendously conflicted. He knew he should get her out of his head and direct his energy towards his ultimate objective, but the greater part of him wanted to go back to the reception and try to find her.

Loki slowed his violent pace when he came to a slightly open door that he knew belonged to Katherine's quarters. He looked down the hall in both directions and quickly slipped undetected into her rooms. Except for a few personal items strewn on the bed and the wide-open wardrobe filled with Asgardian clothing, the chamber was still mostly undisturbed. With a wave of his hand, a soft blue light outlined the room momentarily and then was gone. The simple exposure charm he left would allow him to hear any words that were spoken in this room whenever he chose to listen.

He did not have any idea what he intended to hear, but it did make him feel slightly solaced that he had taken some action to relieve his current state of apprehension.

Against his will and better judgment, Loki found himself then heading back towards the ballroom to rejoin the reception. He wasted no time locating Katherine when he entered. He knew why he was there, and there was no sense misleading himself further. She and Jane stood in conversation with Thor and Odin by one of the massive marble statues, and Loki decided to bide his time until she was alone. He had no desire to exchange small talk with Thor or his father.

When she finally walked away from the group towards one of the fountains spewing rose wine, Loki ceased his opportunity. He tried to ignore the ethereal way she crossed the room that could easily entrance him. This time he felt far more prepared to engage her. He knew he would be overwhelmed by her gaze, but she had admitted already that she found him appealing, and he would use this knowledge to his advantage.

_Perhaps, I'll tell her she is not to go anywhere with Fandral tomorrow. That will be simple enough._

Loki intercepted Katherine as she began to fill her glass. He could tell by her reddened cheeks that she had already been taking pleasure in the spirits of Asgard.

"Allow me," he said smoothly, taking the glass from her hand.

She was discernibly startled by his presence, but managed to say "Thank you," as he handed her the refreshed glass.

"I trust you're enjoying yourself," he inquired deliberately avoiding eye contact with her.

"You know, I don't usually like this kind of thing…event, but I am having a wonderful time. This wine is amazing, and I just feel so warm," she said smiling.

Her copper colored eyes danced as she looked up at him.

Loki could tell she was already feeling the powerful effects of Asgardian wine. He didn't mind though because this was just another factor that would allow him the upper hand.

"Everyone's been so kind and friendly, not like I expected at all," she continued.

"Expected?" Loki inquired.

"Well…your brother sort of cautioned us that some of the people here, Asgardians, that is… had _opinions_ about humans,"

"Oh?" Loki said raising an eyebrow.

"Basically that we_, _humans, are lesser evolved beings and more like animals that people," she said matter-of-factly.

Loki could not discern if she was always this truthful, or if it was the effects of the wine. He also wondered if his brother had him in mind when he was warning she and Jane about Asgardian opinions.

"Then again, I guess I can't really blame those that do feel that way. After being here for such a short time, I feel like perhaps we are less evolved in many ways, but I imagine anywhere there is a balance of the good and the bad."

"Anyway," she said visibly returning from a thoughtful to delighted state, "no one has tried to herd or brand me yet, so I'm pleased about that."

Loki found himself smiling faintly at her comment despite trying desperately to remain indifferent. He then unconsciously reached out and allowed the tip of his index finger to touch the tip of hers.

"I assure you, Katherine of Midgard, I will see to it that you are not branded or herded by anyone as long as I am in your midst."

Their hands remained ever so slightly connected, and Katherine looked down and her cheeks flushed crimson.

_What the hell are you doing?_

She looked back up at him and said, "Thank you. Even though I'm sure you're joking, I still appreciate it." She stared at him. "Has anyone ever told you, you're eyes, they are just so, so clear…really beautiful like nothing I've ever seen."

Their hands fell apart. Loki felt a slight chill when he released even this tiny connection to her.

_Compose yourself._ _She is making a mockery of you._

"Tell me, my lady; is it customary for Midgardian women to shower unfamiliar men with such unabated compliments?" Loki questioned with abrupt harshness.

He immediately saw the softness in Katherine's eyes fade away as she was clearly unprepared for his coarse comment. He instantly regretted his choice of words, but he was still displeased with the thought of her spending the next day with Fandral.

"No, it really isn't…at least not for me. I normally don't say anything like that ever…"

"Then I will assume your sentiment is genuine, or will you lavish Fandral with the same attention on your day trip tomorrow?" Loki questioned, making his envy apparent.

Katherine's demeanor changed decisively. Her charming innocence was instantly replaced with a devilish and playful manner. She raised an eyebrow and gave him a mischievous look with a partial smirk that was enough to drive him mad.

"If I didn't know better… I would say I detected a slight twinge of jealously in that comment," she said with a sudden confidence he had not seen from her before.

Loki was amused and also slightly irritated. He could not, however, resist the opportunity to engage in a bit of witty verbal banter.

"You flatter yourself my lady… I do not concede to feeble feelings of jealousy over mortal females or any others for that matter," he countered with a sneer.

"I'm sure you don't," she said with a sultry glimmer in her amber eyes. "I imagine you're used to getting what you want."

_She's toying with you. Make your superiority known._

Loki took a step towards her and leaned in and so that his mouth was almost in contact with Katherine's ear. Her soft hair brushed his cheek. Her smell was intoxicating, and he could feel the heat radiating off of her petite frame.

"I _always_ get exactly what I want…" he whispered assertively.

Loki smiled as he pulled away and noticed Katherine's legs tremble involuntarily for just a moment. Her responsiveness to him was almost more than he could handle.

"I believe that," she said noticeably collecting herself. "I wonder though," she continued, as she then moved in closer to him and looked up so that if he budged even an inch their lips would touch, "what is it you want?"

Loki was fighting every brutish animal instinct in his body not to crush his mouth onto Katherine's soft wine stained lips. His heart was pounding and once again he felt completely out of control.

She backed away and looked at him, again with a seductive smile. No more words were spoken between them. Loki had no arrogant retort. She simply turned and gracefully walked away.

_This is not over._


	6. Chapter 6

Things are going to get heated now! :) Please review friends!

Chapter 6

"You haven't eaten a bite, Loki, aren't you feeling well?" his mother asked him sounding the same way she had when he was a child.

Loki looked down at the untouched plate in front of him. He hadn't even noticed he wasn't eating. When the sun went down over an hour before, he went to the dining hall to pass the time and was not surprised to find his mother quietly drinking her tea.

"I'm fine," he answered shortly.

"You don't_ seem_ fine. You seem quite unsettled."

Loki didn't respond. He was too frustrated for idle conversation with his mother, but he did like the company and knowing she was there. Having lost her even for a short time made him realize how much he deeply loved and depended on her.

After a few moments of silence his mother said nonchalantly, "I saw Katherine and Fandral when I was by the harbor earlier today."

Suddenly Loki was much more interested in engaging in dialogue with his mother.

"Oh? What were they doing _there_?"

"They were leaving to tour the coast. It seems that Fandral had quite the day planned for them. It's very unlike him to plan a day of activities for anyone, isn't it? I think he may be truly interested in her. It's no wonder… she _is_ beautiful and really just a lovely person. Did you know she came here because she knew Jane would never leave Midgard without her? She didn't want her sister to give up the man she loved. So she gave up her whole life there to come with her. Such selflessness is uncommon…."

Loki pondered his mother's words. It made sense now why Katherine came to Asgard. After he had persuaded Thor to bring Jane here, he wondered what transpired to lead to Katherine coming as well. From there, his thoughts were completely focused on the picturesque day that Fandral had planned for the two of them. It was impossible to hide his repulsion and irritation from his mother who knew him so well.

"You would think they would have returned by now, they've been gone for hours," Loki grumbled.

"Oh my son, when you're falling in love you can spend endless time together and it never seems like enough," his mother touted wistfully gazing out to the veranda.

Loki felt ill. He slammed his hand stiffly on the table making his mother's tea cup rattle in its saucer obviously startling her.

"Just because Fandral has wasted no time circling her like some despicable predator does not mean they are falling in love," he said heatedly.

His mother's gentle eyes fixed on his. Without saying anything, she was already assuming everything.

"I see," she responded simply, "Perhaps you also have found that there is more to this _mortal female_ than you expected."

"I doubt it," Loki sneered.

"_Do you really?"_

Loki didn't answer at first and then after a long silence he offered, "I'll admit she is striking for a human. Her eyes are very…..one minute she seems like a young girl and the next…."

"Irresistible?" his mother finished with a insightful smirk.

"Isn't that sort of contradiction curious in a woman?"

His mother laughed kindly, "Just the opposite, my beloved. Most women in any of the nine realms are divided by an inner seductress seeking passion and adventure and an innocent girl seeking safety and love."

"That's disturbing," Loki quipped.

His mother stood up and kissed his cheek, "You are always so perceptive when it comes to others my son, and lost when it comes to knowing your own heart."

Several hours after dark that felt like an eternity, Loki heard voices from one of the parlor rooms that Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg frequented. Upon opening the door, he unexpectedly came face to face with Katherine. Her hair was pulled back and windswept, he cheeks were flushed and she gave him a warm smile.

"I'm always bumping into you."

"Yes, quite regularly it seems," Loki said coolly masking his emotions as they stood in the doorway. "You had an adequate time on your outing I trust?"

"It was astounding. The coast here is so beautiful. I really just don't have the words."

Loki didn't respond. He stared into her shining copper eyes. He could feel how blissful she was, and it made him irate.

"Well, have a nice evening," she said breaking their silent gaze as she gently passed by him and started down the hall.

He watched her walk away for a moment, still standing at the parlor door. He could hear Fandral and Volstagg laughing and carrying on inside.

"Loki," Volstagg shouted seeing him at the entrance, "Come have a drink with us!"

Loki walked into the dark burgundy colored room. There was a slow fire burning, and it already smelled like Volstagg had been eating and drinking for hours.

"Fandral was just telling me about his day with our mortal guest Lady Katherine. Come sit, eat, drink!"

Loki walked over, but did not sit. He was trying desperately not to lose his temper. Volstagg continued on his oversized mug of ale.

_Where is this anger coming from? Get a hold of yourself. So Fandral took this mortal out to sea for the day…it doesn't matter. You're wasting time._

"Yes, my mother said you went out along the coast," Loki said trying to sound casual but glaring at Fandral with disgust in his eyes.

Fandral shifted in his chair, obviously feeling suddenly uncomfortable from Loki's piercing stare.

"It was a most enjoyable day, just the two of us," he responded, now regaining his usual state of conceit and glaring back at Loki.

With no words exchanged the two men said a great deal to one another.

"I must agree!" Volstagg bellowed, unaffected by the tense atmosphere. He slapped Fandral hard on the back and chuckled while the two exchanged knowing looks and grinned. "The _most_ enjoyable!"

He continued laughing even louder, and Fandral started in as well.

Loki's mind raced. He had seen this behavior between Fandral and Volstagg when the talked about their conquests for years, but it had never revolted him as it did at this moment. He knew exactly what they were implying, and he could feel the heat of fury rising up his neck. Without a word, he turned and stormed out of the room into the hallway. His head was spinning and he felt physically ill.

_Whore. Filthy mortal slut. How could you have let her invade your mind? Fool, this is what your get for losing focus. She's nothing but a Midgardian tramp._

Loki growled wanting to yell and hit something, but he refused to allow Fandral and Volstagg the satisfaction. They reveled in antagonizing him and making him the focus of their ill-bred ridicule, but it had never really disturbed him until now.

Loki marched down the dimly lit hallway with a vengeance. He had no time to compose his thoughts when for the second time that evening he unexpectedly ran into Katherine. This time she was walking towards her chambers. She was still wearing her clothes from the day, and Loki wondered what she'd been doing since he last saw her.

_Probably fucking some guard in wine cellar. _

Despite his ferocity, he was still taken aback by her delicate beauty. He wanted to shout horrible obscenities at her, but he didn't.

"Lost?" he asked

She smiled, "Oh, no fortunately. I imagine I probably will be at some point though. I just went to let Jane know I was back. She made me promise…"

Then in his temper Loki found his silver tongue.

"I am sure she did. I imagine you are very difficult to keep track of," he said with cold sarcasm. "You know Lady Katherine… Asgard has many beautiful courtesans and whores. We have no need to import lesser ones from Midgard."

Katherine stopped her forward motion towards her room and was completely still. She pondered his icy stare and foul comment.

"I'm sorry?"

Loki glared at her confused expression.

"Is that directed at me?" she finally inquired looking up at him disturbed.

"You _have_ wasted little time bedding the first Asgardian warrior who glanced your way."

Katherine looked down. She took a deep breath and stepped towards Loki. She met his gaze directly and her radiant eyes were now stormy seas of anger.

"How _dare _you? You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. I don't know where you've gotten your information, but I haven't been _bedding_ or doing anything with anyone! Not that it is any of your concern what so ever!"

Loki's stomach instantly sank. He could tell by her face that she was being honest and that she was appalled by him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, _Your Highness_," she continued, "but you'll have to find another mortal to fill the role of the _lesser whore._ You, however, seem to have no difficulty filling the role of _lesser prince_!"

Her words stung. He could think of nothing to say that could lessen the severity of his transgression.

"Good evening," she said entering her room and slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stood in his quarters looking out the window, but seeing nothing of the splendor of Asgard that filled his view. He had always been known for his sharp mind and quick wit, but he now found himself at a complete loss for what to do next in many regards. His rational side told him to forget the incident with Katherine and move on with his plans. It should make no difference to him that he had offended a mortal who was of such little consequence. The greater part of him, however, could not shake how deeply incensed he was by the situation. He could not remove the vision of her hurt, furious eyes from his mind.

_This is all Fandral's doing. He knew what he was implying, what you would think, and you fell for his trickery blindly._

Consequently, the need to mend the situation with Katherine and even the score with Fandral was oddly taking precedence over anything else at the moment. For the past few years Loki had done nothing but endeavor to take over entire realms…scheming and battling. Now he found himself actually challenged to find a way to repair his standing with a mortal female.

_This is preposterous. _

Ridiculous as it seemed, Loki was somewhat compelled by the task of restoring his rapport with Katherine. He was extremely perceptive and could read people effortlessly, so earning the forgiveness of a futile Midgardian should be fairly simple despite the level of his own audacity the night before. He would need to do something she would find considerate and exceptional that would overshadow her disdain towards him. He was suddenly pleased with himself for passing the exposure spell on Katherine's room. He needed information, and the incantation would allow him to hear anything that was said in her quarters. Now he just needed to listen and wait.

"This place is pretty incredible, right?" Katherine said yawning.

"I tried to tell you, but it's not something you can really put into words," Jane responded still with an early morning rasp in her voice.

Loki listened intently, eager to learn something that would give him insight about Katherine.

"I get it now, there really _aren't _words. It's going to be a big change, that's for sure."

"Are you okay with this, _really?_" Jane asked earnestly. "I know this is what I want, but I know you're doing this just for me and…."

"Jane, relax. I'm fine. It's just going to take a little while to adjust. Besides, how many people get to start a new life on a planet…._or realm_ of actual Gods?" Katherine responded reassuring her sister. "I will, however, NEVER be okay with the lack of coffee here. What's that about anyway? I'm already having weird caffeine withdrawal headaches. I question any people who don't drink coffee, regardless of their superiority on all other fronts."

"You drink too much coffee anyway," Jane said.

Then there was a soft knocking at the door, Loki could barely hear it as he continued to ease drop on the conversation.

_Early for servants…._

"Was that the door?"

"I think so," Jane said.

After another gentle tap, a kind female voice said, "Lady Katherine, it's Shirin. I'm sorry to disturb you, this early…. but you have a rather large gift, er or delivery…"

Shirin had been assigned to look after Jane and Katherine before their arrival. She was quiet and thoughtful. Loki's mother thought she would be a perfect fit.

Loki wondered what was going on. He heard some shuffling and the door open.

"I wonder what this is about," Katherine said.

"Good morning, Lady Katherine, oh, and Lady Jane. I know it's early, but as you can see there is quite the delivery here," Shirin said apologetically.

"WOW! Oh my God, those are beautiful…" Jane said in awe.

Loki was getting frustrated that he could not see what was occurring.

"From Master Fandral," Shirin continued. "I think it would be best to try to put them along the windows, they'll need the sunlight and hopefully there will still be some room to walk about."

Loki heard nothing from Katherine, just more shuffling and many footsteps; it sounded like an army clattering through the room.

_What the hell is going on, what has Fandral done?_

"How may are there?!" Jane asked.

"Twelve my lady," a male voice answered.

After a few more minutes of ruckus, Loki heard Katherine say, "Do I need to do anything special to take care of them? I'm not really a plant person."

_Flowers…and quite a few apparently. How cliché Fandral. _

"No, my Lady, we'll take care of them, don't worry about anything. They're not plants…just blooms, so we'll remove them we they start to fade. I'll be back later to tend to your quarters. Please summon me if you need anything."

Loki heard the door close and a few moments of quiet.

"I mean I knew they weren't actual _plants,_" Katherine sighed.

"Well, glad I got here early to hear how your day went yesterday," Jane quipped. "Obviously, it went really_, really_ well! I mean, what did you two do on that boat?" she said laughing.

"Nothing. Why would you say that?! Nothing happened, I barely know him," Katherine snapped, suddenly defensive.

"Hey, whoa, I was just messing around," Jane replied clearly confused by her offense. "Of course, I know nothing happened... what's your deal?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I just… Loki said, never mind,"

"What did Loki say?"

"Nothing, seriously, I'm fine. Frandral and I had a good time, but this just seems a little…excessive?"

Loki was relieved that Katherine didn't expose his imprudence to her sister. Having to explain to his mother and Thor that he called their new guest a whore would have been less than pleasant.

"Well, he's clearly interested in you, and I think things are just done in a big way here. Subtlety isn't the norm…" Jane said. "You have to admit though…these are literally the most beautiful flowers…ever. I mean they look like centerpieces from a royal wedding or something."

"Or funeral," Katherine said.

Loki chuckled to himself, pleased that Katherine didn't seem as awe struck by Fandral's gesture as her sister.

"Oh stop it," Jane said. "Don't be so jaded. This is so sweet and thoughtful."

"I know, I know, you're right. And I did have a great day. I don't know; I just get the feeling I'm not the first _lady _to receive a botanical garden delivery from Frandral."

"You're hopeless. Come on, you'll be less cynical after breakfast," Jane said.

"Alright, I'm up now anyway."

Loki heard a few more noises and then the closing of the bedroom door. She's perceptive, he thought. He also now knew exactly how he would earn his absolution.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine traced her fingers across the countless gowns that filled the wardrobe in her new bedroom. They were each so elegant with layers of fabric and intricate designs that made them seem more like artwork than clothing.

_Not my typical daily attire…but, when in Rome…_

After breakfast with Jane, she remained in her room for most of the morning creating things to do so that she wouldn't have to run into Fandral or Loki. Unsure of her feelings, she wasn't ready for an uncomfortable thank you to Fandral, and she was hoping to avoid Loki for eternity. She took bath in her swimming pool of a tub and choose the least ornate of the dresses to wear which was slate blue and felt like the softest silk she had ever had on her body. It fit her like a glove, just like all the others.

As she dressed, Katherine briefly allowed her mind to wonder to her life on earth and what she would be doing if she were home back in her ordinary life. It was midmorning so she would probably be in the board room with her team hashing out a marketing plan for whatever company was paying them exorbitant amounts of money by the hour. They would be arguing about where to order lunch, and who got to pick last time. Thinking of her friends, her job, and her life was bittersweet, but it made her smile.

Another soft knock at the door interrupted her reminiscing.

She walked over and opened it, sure once again that it was Shirin by the gentle tapping.

"My Lady, I'm sorry to disturb you again but I have something else to deliver."

"Not more flowers?" Katherine asked, immediately wishing she had worded her comment differently.

Unexpectedly she was distracted by the smell of a delicious familiar scent. Next to Shirin was a beautiful tray with ornate cups and a steaming pot of what smelled exactly like…._coffee_. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it until the distinct heavenly aroma filled the air.

"Is that _coffee?!_" She asked excitedly opening the door fully to allow Shirin to bring in the tray.

"I believe it is, my lady," Shirin said, entering and placing the tray carefully on the large round table in her room.

"How…I mean, thought there wasn't any here, who sent this?" Katherine asked excitedly.

"I don't know my lady," Shirin said looking down and acting oddly finicky. "There is a note on the tray, please enjoy," she said heading quickly for the door.

Before she could even think to ask Shirin to join her, the door had closed behind her. She walked over to the table enjoying the smell and anticipation.

_Jane was right, I am addicted…._

Before she sat down to pour herself a cup of her liquid happiness, she picked up a small folded note that rested between the coffee pot and one of the cups.

_Please allow me to apologize for my behavior, Loki_

She read she brief note several more times.

_Not much of a writer, I guess._

She sat down at the table, put her feet up and sat back to enjoy the best apology gift she had ever received. It was hot, perfect and even better than she remembered. As she sipped, she thought about Loki's cruel and inappropriate comment.

_What a complete asshole…_

After a few minutes of relaxing and feeling more at home that she had since she'd arrive, she knew that she would forgive Loki. She couldn't help picturing his cool blue eyes and fair skin. The gesture was so thoughtful which was mean the world to her.

_How did he know? Jane or I must have said something. I haven't exactly been secretive about missing my morning coffee._

She had gone from devising ways to avoid Loki, to anticipating when she would be able to see him next.


End file.
